


you'll find us running round every town

by folignos



Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folignos/pseuds/folignos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding band is cold when Jonny slides it on his finger. He can see Brent out of the corner of his eye doing the same thing. He flexes his hand, trying to get used to it.</p><p>(Or: Not the fake marriage fic you're looking for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll find us running round every town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alotofthingsdifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofthingsdifferent/gifts).



> IT'S AMANDA'S BIRTHDAY
> 
> aaaaaages ago she asked me for jonny/seabs accidental proposal fic, and i'm a bad friend who never wrote it.
> 
> this is still not the accidental proposal fic she wanted, because i'm still a bad friend. what it IS is a sort-of sequel to a WIP that will hopefully be getting posted in the next couple of weeks, i just jumped the gun because i'm eager.
> 
> title from misterwives' hurricane.
> 
> henry is a boxer. he looks like [this](http://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/articles/989/large/the-special-health-considerations-of-the-boxer-dog-5201877392331.jpg)
> 
> find me on twitter [here](http://twitter.com/folignos)!

The wedding band is cold when Jonny slides it on his finger. He can see Brent out of the corner of his eye doing the same thing. He flexes his hand, trying to get used to it.

‘Aww,’ Sharpy says, snapping the ring box shut and slipping it back into his pocket. ‘It brings a tear to my eye, seeing you two like this.’

Brent flips him off. The gleam of the ring catches Jonny’s eye, and he looks over at him. Brent grins, and wiggles his fingers at him.

‘This is gross,’ Brandon says, in Jonny’s ear.

‘You’re just jealous,’ Brent says. ‘Quiet in the peanut gallery.’

‘B’s just jealous he didn’t get invited to the ceremony,’ Leddy says, dry, and Brandon makes a protesting sound into the ear piece.

‘Trust me, babe, you’re not missing much,’ Sharpy says, and Jonny kind of has to agree, glancing around. They’re in a shitty apartment in the city with no carpets and black out curtains, and Jonny’s pretty sure he can smell vomit no matter how hard he tries to ignore it.

‘You do bring me to all the nicest places,’ he deadpans, and Brent laughs.

‘The honeymoon will be better,’ he promises, before Duncs interrupts.

‘What are your names?’ he asks, flipping open the thin folder Brandon had given them all a couple of days ago. It has all the information they need for this job. Jonny and Brent were supposed to memorise their new identities in less than forty eight hours.

‘Jon and Brent Anderson,’ Brent says, immediately. ‘I’m a bartender, he’s a trainee nurse at St Sebastians.’

‘We just got married a couple of months ago, we bought a house to start a family in the next couple of years,’ Jonny continues, easily. ‘We met when we were on holiday in Italy four years ago, it was basically love at first sight.’

Brent grins at that, nudges him with his elbow. Jonny nudges back.

Duncs hums. ‘Good enough,’ he says. ‘You should probably head out, actually, the moving truck is like twenty minutes away.’

Jonny doesn’t ask how he knows that. Duncs just knows things, sometimes, he’s given up on questioning it.

Brent drives them to Rosemont in mostly silence. Halfway there, Jonny reaches out for his hand and squeezes it, thumbing at the wedding ring.

For a second, he almost forgets that he’s hooked up to the comms, that Brandon and everyone back at the apartment are listening in. He almost tells Brent how much he wants this for real, but. Everyone is listening, and he doesn’t want to scare Brent off, so he just turns the radio up a little and tries not to laugh when Brent starts singing along.

-

The house is-- really nice, actually.

‘Nice job, B,’ Brent mutters, peering into the master bedroom. ‘Maybe we should keep this place after the job.’

‘You know we can’t,’ Jonny says, huffing a laugh when Brent pouts at him.

They’d moved in pretty fast, the movers doing most of the work while Jonny and Brent were appropriately married, holding hands while they introduced themselves to their next door neighbours, who were delighted to hear that Jonny was a nurse, because their son was thinking about going to nursing school, and were hoping Jonny would answer some questions he had.

‘Of course, I’d be happy to,’ Jonny says, smooth, and widens his eyes at Brent as soon as Mrs Rivera turns away.

‘And you _must_ come over for dinner tonight,’ Mrs Rivera (‘Call me Anita, darling, everyone does.’) ‘Your fridge can’t possibly have anything in it yet, I insist.’

‘That would be lovely,’ Brent says. ‘We’d love to. Should we bring something?’

‘Absolutely not,’ Mr Rivera says, firm. ‘We’ll see you at seven. Empty handed,’ he adds, fixing Brent with a look. He shakes both their hands with a smile, and he and his wife head back to their own house.

‘Man,’ Jonny says. ‘They seem nice. I don’t want to steal all their money.’

Over the comms, Sharpy is laughing hysterically. ‘Shut up,’ Brent says, and angles Jonny back into the house, where they peel off and set up the tiny cameras and microphones Brandon had given them for every room.

‘I’m not putting them in the bedroom,’ Jonny says, firm.

‘What, suddenly you’re shy about giving us a show?’ Brandon asks, mild, and Jonny flushes.

‘That was _one time_ ,’ he protests. ‘How was I supposed to know you guys were going to come bursting in?’

He ends up putting a camera there, but angles it away from the bed, and point blank refuses to put a microphone up.

‘Prude,’ Brandon teases, and Jonny scowls.

‘Go bother your boyfriend,’ he says, padding down the stairs to find Brent.

‘He’s busy,’ Brandon sighs. ‘You’re my only source of entertainment right now.’

Brent’s in the kitchen, standing on one of the tall stools around the island, attaching a tiny microphone to the lampshade. ‘Glad we can be so entertaining,’ he says into the mic.

‘Picking up the sarcasm loud and clear, bossman,’ Brandon says, cheerfully. ‘Also, it’s almost seven. You’re about to be late for dinner with Anita and Teddy.’

Brent curses, and looks down at himself. He’s wearing a grubby white t-shirt with an oil smear on the hem, and ratty jeans that Jonny loves on him because they’re more holes than fabric nowadays.

‘Go get changed,’ Jonny says. He’s wearing a button down and slacks and is mostly presentable. ‘I’ll dig that bottle of wine out of the fridge.’

It doesn’t take him long. All they have is the wine and a couple of tupperwares of sandwiches that Duncs had made to save them cooking tonight, and by the time he’s put his shoes on, Brent’s back, wearing a polo shirt and jeans that don’t have holes in. He’s even shaved. He looks _really_ good, Jonny thinks, and puts the wine down to winds his arms around Brent’s neck and give him the first real kiss they’ve had since this morning.

‘Hey,’ he says, quietly. Brent’s hands are warm and heavy on his waist.

‘We’re gonna be late,’ Brent murmurs.

‘Shh,’ Jonny says. ‘Just one more.’ He tilts his head up again and kisses Brent’s jaw, enjoying the smooth skin under his lips. He loves Brent’s beard, but he also loves that he won’t get beard burn for a couple of days.

-

They’re only three minutes late to the Riveras’, but Jonny hands over the wine with a smile, and Anita flaps her hands at him and insists that they shouldn’t have.

‘We wanted to,’ Brent says, and accepts the kiss on his cheek that Anita insists on.

Brandon wolf whistles down the comms. Jonny ignores him.

Partway through dinner, Brent excuses himself to go to the bathroom, and he and Brandon have a hurried conversation about the best places to put cameras and microphones, while Jonny makes up lies about his experience at college.

When Brent gets back, he winks at Jonny, before hooking his foot around his ankle. They decline dessert, on account of Brent having to get ready to leave for work, and make vague plans for the Riveras to come round to theirs for dinner next week, when they’re settled.

As soon as Jonny gets home, he flips his laptop open and gets Brandon to talk him into turning all the cameras and mics online remotely, plugs a harddrive in and lets it record in the corner. Brent’s gotten changed again, a black v-neck and slightly tighter jeans, and there’s product in his hair. Jonny wants to get his hands in it and mess it up, but he knows from experience that Brent’s incredibly particular about his hair.

‘Do you have to go?’ he asks, tilting his head up for a kiss.

‘Yeah,’ Brent says, mournfully. ‘Keeping up appearances and all that. You gonna be up when I get home?’

‘Maybe,’ Jonny says. ‘I have my first shift at St Sebastians tomorrow, so I’ll probably be having an anxiety attack over my odds on killing someone by accident.’

Brent laughs, and kisses him again. ‘I still don’t know how Brandon got you that gig.’

‘I’m a genius,’ Brandon says, and Jonny jumps. ‘How have you not remembered that I hear everything you’re saying, dude? It’s been four years.’

‘Shut up,’ Jonny says, intelligently. ‘Go find Sharpy.’

‘He’s with you,’ Brandon says. ‘He’s in the roadworks van across the street.’

‘Yep,’ Sharpy says, into the comm. ‘You might want to shut your bedroom curtains if you’re gonna do like-- anything. I can see right in.’

Jonny flips the van off, and Sharpy laughs.

‘Okay,’ Brent says. ‘Not that this isn’t fun, but I gotta head out.’ He takes his comm out, and leaves it on the nightstand. ‘Club music fucks with our comms system worse than basically anything, remember?’

Jonny nods, accepts a last kiss, and then Brent’s gone. He hears the car start up and pull out of the drive, and gets up to close the curtains.

‘So,’ Sharpy says, faux-conversationally. Jonny braces himself. ‘How’s marriage treating you?’

‘Shut up, Sharpy,’ Jonny grumbles. ‘It’s just a job.’

‘I saw the look on your face putting the ring on.’ Sharpy says. Jonny opens his mouth to argue. ‘Saw the look on Seabs’ face too, though.’ he continues, and Jonny stops.

‘The boy wants to marry you,’ Brandon interjects.

‘The boy is nine years older than you,’ Jonny reminds him.

‘Eight years older than you,’ Brandon says. ‘I’m not the one marrying him.’

Jonny’s about to point out that Sharpy is even older than Brent, and he’s _not_ married to Brent anyway, when Sharpy makes a sound.

‘Movement next door,’ he says, and Jonny flips the laptop open again. Looks like Ted’s having a meeting, he’s sitting at the same dinner table Jonny had just been sitting at an hour previously with a couple of men in suits.

‘How did Brent even get this camera put up?’ Brandon mutters to himself. Jonny can hear him typing, staccato.

‘Beats me,’ Jonny says. ‘Can we get sound?’

‘Nope,’ Brandon says, after a moment. ‘No microphone is close enough to pick them up. Video only, for now.’

Jonny watches them for a while longer. Ted is really animated about something, yelling and gesticulating, but without sound, it’s impossible to know what about. The other men aren’t there for long. When they leave, Ted deflates, puts his head on the table, defeated. Jonny stares at him.

‘That was weird,’ Brandon says.

Jonny hums in agreement.

They stay on the comms and on the cameras a little longer, but Ted just picks himself up out of his chair and heads to bed, and eventually, Jonny takes his earbud out and closes the laptop. He glances out of the window at the van, and wonders idly how long Sharpy’ll be out there before heading to bed.

-

Brent’s there when he wakes up in the morning, smelling faintly of smoke. Jonny kisses him on the cheek and slides out of bed into the shower.

‘Trying to escape me, huh?’ Brent asks, voice rough with sleep as he appears in the doorway to the bathroom.

Jonny shrugs, and climbs into the shower, grinning.

‘Good morning,’ he says, innocent, when Brent follows him, boxes him against the wall under the spray. ‘Can I help you?’

‘Depends,’ Brent says, nosing at his throat. ‘What have you got for me?’

Jonny hums, rolls his hips into Brent slowly. ‘Come and find out,’ he says, grinning when Brent slicks his hair back with one hand and drops easily to his knees, broad forearm over the line of his hips to keep him pressed against the wall.

‘Missed you last night,’ Jonny says, getting his hands in Brent’s hair. ‘Don’t like falling asleep without you.’

Brent hums in agreement, mouth pressed to the crease of Jonny’s groin, where the wiry hairs are darkening with shower spray. His free hand wraps around the base of Jonny’s dick, and he realises abruptly that Brent’s still wearing his wedding ring. Jonny shudders, and Brent looks up at him. His hair has fallen back over his face again. Clean shaven, he looks younger than Jonny’s used to.

Jonny smooths his hair back, rubs a thumb over the scar bisecting the very edge of his eyebrow, and Brent smiles up at him, slow, before jacking his dick once, twice, and parting his lips to take the head in.

Jonny’s breaths are slow and measured. Over the shower, he can’t hear the soft, breathy sounds that Brent makes when he’s sucking Jonny off. He kind of misses them, but the feeling of Brent’s mouth on him is more than enough, and it would be embarrassing how quickly he comes if Brent didn’t _always_ have this effect on him.

‘Good morning,’ Brent says, getting off his knees. His voice is still rough, but for an entirely different reason, and Jonny’s softening dick twitches minutely when Brent leans in to kiss him and he can taste himself on Brent’s tongue.

‘How was work?’ Jonny manages. Brent reaches past him for the shampoo and starts lathering his hair up, turning into the shower spray.

‘Fine, dear,’ Brent teases. Jonny shoves at him lightly, and picks the shampoo up himself.

‘Well, it’s great to see that the marriage hasn’t killed your libido,’ Sharpy says as soon as Jonny puts his earbud in to check in with the rest of the team.

‘I didn’t put cameras in the bathroom, how do you-- Sharpy, get out of our house.’

‘I was just checking all the cameras were working!’ he protests. ‘As soon as I heard you I got the hell out of there, I don’t need to see that.’

‘Are they?’ Brent asks, pulling a shirt that Jonny is eighty percent sure he stole from him over his head. It’s stretched thin over his shoulders; definitely Jonny’s.

‘Yep,’ Sharpy says, popping the P. ‘You’re welcome.’

Jonny’s alarm goes off. ‘I gotta get to work.’ He pulls Brent in for a loud, sloppy kiss and ignores the gagging sound Sharpy makes.

‘Love you!’ he calls on his way out of the door. The neighbour across the road, a young woman corralling a group of small children into her SUV, smiles, raises a hand to wave. He waves back without thinking.

-

Jonny’s exhausted when he gets home.

‘I’m never getting a real job,’ he says, dropping onto the couch and putting his feet in Brent’s lap, disturbing his book. ‘My feet are _killing_ me.’

Brent thumbs at the ball of one of them half heartedly before curling his hand around the delicate bones of his ankle and squeezing. ‘I made dinner,’ he says.

Jonny looks at him.

‘Well, Duncs made dinner and I reheated it,’ Brent admits. ‘He came over with Henry this morning, told the Riveras he’s your brother.’

‘And they bought it?’

‘Anita loves dogs,’ he says. ‘She was way more interested in Henry trying to eat one of her slippers than she was in the fact that you and Duncs look nothing alike.’

Jonny laughs, and lifts his feet up so Brent can get dinner out of the oven.

‘This is disgustingly domestic,’ Leddy says, over the comms. Brent said that he and Sharpy switched out a couple hours ago. Leddy actually has some degree of skill with electrics, so he’s out of the van at the minute, tinkering with the streetlight idly.

‘Yup,’ Brent says, carrying two plates in. ‘Get used to it, Leds.’

‘Ugh,’ Leddy says.

‘Agreed,’ Duncs says, suddenly. Jonny jumps. He didn’t know Duncs was even listening.

‘We aren’t as bad as Sharpy and Brandon,’ Jonny points out, and Leddy laughs.

‘You’re kind of all equally gross, sorry,’ Duncs says, sounding unapologetic.

Brent hands Jonny his dinner and sits back down, immediately pulling Jonny’s feet back into his lap. ‘We’re going offline for half an hour,’ he says, and pulls his earbud out when Duncs acknowledges it. ‘Hi,’ he says, when Jonny’s pulled his out too.

Jonny swallows his mouthful. ‘Hey,’ he says.

‘Hurry up with dinner,’ he says. ‘We have a half hour of radio silence, I wanna enjoy it.’

Jonny waggles his eyebrows, and inhales his plateful of food, but when it’s done, Brent just tugs him into his lap and kisses his temple.

‘I feel like we never get time to just be alone,’ he explains, wrapping an arm around Jonny’s waist. ‘So we’re going to cuddle, and you’re going to enjoy it.’

‘I am enjoying it,’ Jonny says, getting comfortable. ‘I might fall asleep on you, though.’

Brent laughs. ‘Go for it. I can reach my book.’

Jonny twists to press his lips against Brent’s shoulder, a hello kiss of sorts, but the next thing he knows, Brent’s shaking him awake gently.

‘Come on, sweetheart, bed.’

‘Timesit?’ Jonny mumbles.

‘Time to go to bed,’ Brent says. ‘I have to go to work, and you can’t sleep on the couch.’

Jonny makes a mournful sound. ‘I didn’t mean to sleep the whole evening, you should have woken me up.’

Brent laughs gently. ‘I don’t mind. I finished my book.’

Jonny wakes up long enough to stumble to their room and watch Brent get changed, muss his hair just so, but he doesn’t stay awake long enough to hear the front door open and close, falling into a heavy sleep almost as soon as Brent’s kissed his forehead and told him not to wait up.

-

Jonny wakes up alone.

He rolls over and shoves his earbud in, tapping it. ‘Guys, anyone up?’

‘Yeah, what’s wrong?’ Duncs asks, sounding too alert for seven in the morning.

‘Brent didn’t come home,’ Jonny says, getting out of bed and jogging downstairs to make sure he’s not on the couch.

‘Shit,’ Duncs says.

‘Yeah,’ Jonny agrees. He feels like he’s about to get a little hysterical. ‘Duncs, we have to find him.’

‘We’re gonna, Jon, don’t worry. I’m waking Brandon up right now.’

Brandon finds out that Brent’s earbud is offline, and that his phone is at the bottom of the Chicago River. Jonny feels ill.

‘This is a stupid, quick job,’ he says. ‘We were supposed to be in and out in three days,’ he says. ‘ _Find him_ , Duncan.’

‘Jonny, take a breath for me,’ Duncs says, evenly. There’s a fizz of static as Brandon comes online. Jonny can hear him typing frantically.

‘Okay,’ Jonny says, nonsensically.

‘And another,’ Duncs says. He sounds very calm.

‘You sound very calm,’ Jonny says.

‘Because we’re gonna find him,’ Duncs says.

‘Okay,’ Jonny says. ‘Okay.’ He takes a breath, and then says, ‘Okay,’ a third time.

‘You don’t sound okay,’ Brandon says.

‘My _boyfriend is missing_ ,’ Jonny says, too high pitched.

‘I know, Jon, it’s all good,’ Brandon says. ‘I’m working on it, we’ll get him back.’

‘Rivera,’ Jonny says. ‘It must have been, I don’t know how he knew we were here for him, but--’

‘Already on the way over,’ Duncs says. ‘We’re burning the job, the job is dead.’

Jonny clenches his fists until his knuckles creak. ‘Hurry,’ he says, and hears Duncs kick the car up a gear.

-

Rivera won’t talk.

Jonny doesn’t watch Duncs work, he doesn’t know how to live with himself if he can’t pretend that Duncs is-- honestly terrifying when he does his best work.

He paces in the Riveras’ kitchen and gets more and more wound up, and eventually, Duncs appears at the door. ‘He won’t talk,’ he says, quietly, furiously. ‘New plan.’

‘Is he alive?’ Jonny asks. He doesn’t think he wants to know the answer, but Duncs is already out the house, so. He’s probably better off not knowing.

-

Brent is missing for thirty hours by the time Duncs has convinced Jonny to go to sleep, just for a little. He forces some food into him, and drags him to his room, and basically guards the door while Jonny lies in bed and tries to nap.

He must drift off, because he gets woken up by Leddy, who hands his earbud over, and then his jacket and shoes. Jonny’s already stepping into them while he works his earbud in, tapping the on button.

‘I found him,’ Brandon says, over the comms. ‘Jonny, Jon, I found him. He’s at the dock. Container 1907.’

Jonny’s already in the car. He breaks at least three speed limits to get there, and almost breaks his fingers trying to get into the shipping container. Duncs has to peel him away carefully while Leddy opens it.

Brent’s slumped in the corner, barely conscious. There’s a guy with a gun sitting on a chair. Duncs shoots him, easy as breathing.

Jonny skids to his knees in front of Brent. His lip is split, and there’s blood crusted at his temple, but when Jonny touches him one of his eyes flickers open.

‘Knew you’d come get me,’ he mumbles.

‘God, you’re _alive_ ,’ Jonny says, and throws his arms around Brent’s neck, loosening his grip when Brent coughs weakly.

‘Can’t get rid of me that easily,’ he says, quiet. One of his hands comes up to Jonny’s neck, and Jonny feels the ridge of his wedding band.

Jonny hasn’t taken his off since he put it on.

‘Marry me,’ Jonny says, a little bit by accident.

‘Wha--’

‘Marry me for real,’ Jonny says. For the first time in a long time, the comms are completely silent. ‘I wanna-- I wanna marry you, Brent. I don’t want the pretend house and the fake rings and pretending to our neighbours, I want it all for real.’

‘I can’t give you a picket house and two kids and a dog,’ Brent mumbles.

‘I don’t want them,’ he says. ‘I want you.’

Brent doesn’t say anything. He goes limp in Jonny’s arms, breathing faintly in his ear.

‘We need to get him to a hospital,’ Leddy says, quiet. When Jonny looks around, Duncs is already dialing.

‘He’s gonna be okay, Jon,’ Leddy says, crouching next to him. ‘He’s just a little beaten up. We need to get him out of here, though, after Duncs took care of Mr M-16 over there.’

Duncs shrugs, and keeps talking to the 911 operator, but they get Brent outside, locking the container up again. It looks like they just found him on the ground, Jonny thinks. He doesn’t leave Brent’s side the whole time, holding his hand tight enough that it hurts a little.

‘I got you,’ he says, quietly. ‘I found you, Brent.’

-

Brent wakes up in the ambulance, and again in the hospital, after they’ve stitched up the cut on his hairline, and made sure he’s not bleeding internally.

‘Hey,’ Jonny whispers, squeezing his hand.

Brent blinks at him, sleepily. ‘Hey, you,’ he says, and winces. ‘My mouth hurts.’

‘You’re missing a couple of teeth,’ Jonny says. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Like I got beat up with a pipe,’ Brent deadpans.

Jonny laughs, kissing his knuckles. ‘The nurses say you can come home as soon as you’re lucid.’

‘I feel pretty lucid,’ Brent says. ‘I remember pretty much everything, anyway. And I know who you are.’

‘Always good,’ Jonny teases. ‘You remember-- everything?’

Brent grins, and winces again. ‘Everything. It’s a yes, by the way.’

Jonny’s gut twists. ‘What’s a yes?’ he asks, quietly.

‘Yeah, Jon,’ he says. ‘I’ll marry you.’

Not even the vomiting sound down the comms can stop Jonny from leaning in to kiss his fiancee.

****  
  



End file.
